


In warm summer slumber

by Marykim20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marykim20/pseuds/Marykim20
Summary: After 4 years of crystal confinement Annie finds herself unable to sleep. The weight of grief and the march of the Colossal Titans don't help as well. Luckily Hitch is there, ready to share warmth with her.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	In warm summer slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this chapter disappointed me in many ways, especially the plot with Armin and Connie easily inviting Annie into their party (even though she killed their friends) and her actually agreeing to come with them... But at least I got some inspiration after seeing Annie and Hitch sleeping in one bed lol.
> 
> P.S. Why are there 2 Hitchs in character selection lol...?
> 
> But yeah, M-rated stuff here, so be careful.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Attack on Titan"

Annie sighed and threw a glance on the figure lying beside her. She was envious Hitch could get some sleep. For Annie who's been "sleeping" for the last four years it was hard to fall into the kingdom of dreams. The rumbling outside wasn't helping at all. The steady steps of the colossal titans led by Eren have been sounding for a couple of days already.

The Female Titan sighed quietly while looking out the window at the dark streets of Trost. The inn they were staying in was providing its services for free after the special order by the government (or rather what was left of it), since lots of people lost their homes during the fall of the walls. Annie and Hitch were lucky to get a spare room in one, even though it had only one bed. It was fine, Annie didn't mind sharing bed with her former roommate... and one of two persons who actually came to visit her during these four years.

For a moment, her thoughts shifted to another person. She wondered what it would be like if instead it was Eren there with her instead of Hitch. He used to be close to her before her betrayal was revealed, but after that fight she could understand why he never visited her. Or… perhaps he did, but she didn't know about it.

"Mm... Annie?" The blond girl looked back at Hitch who was suddenly awake and staring at her with her eyes half closed.

"..." Annie stared back at her, not really sure what she should say.

Hitch slowly raised her upper body looking worriedly at her former roommate.

"Insomnia?" She asked her carefully.

Annie nodded her head and looked back out the window.

Hitch sighed. Slowly she got up and crawled to Annie and sat beside her, thinking to keep her company.

Annie blushed a little as she felt the warm body press against her side. She was thankful it was dark enough for Hitch not to see her reaction.

They continued sitting like that for a while, both staring out the window and not uttering any word until Annie broke the silence.

"Go back to sleep Hitch... I slept for four years, it's only logical I won't be able to sleep properly after that for a while."

Hitch shifted a bit, hesitant about what she should do. But then finally made a decision and instead of going back under the warm blanket she repositioned herself to be on her fours and crawled up to Annie's face, making the latter blush even more, now visible even in the dark.

Annie stared at her dumbfounded.

"Ah dear Annie, is your insomnia only the result of four years of your 'confinement'?"

The other girl turned her head away from the curious gaze of her friend's gaze. There was definitely not only that. She didn't want to talk about it, her guilt about what had happened was too much. No one from within the walls would be able to understand her.

But…

"Do you feel... guilty, Annie?" Hitch suddenly asked impudently, but softly. Her warm hand found its way to rest on the blonde's shoulder and the latter jolted a bit, caught off guard.

"…" She didn't want what to say. Her friend got her. But continuing this topic was too much for her.

"I see." Hitch continued and pulled away to sit with her back against the window, now not looking at Annie. "I know you would probably not like to talk about it, but I want to tell you one thing. Ever since we became roommates, I came to like you. You were different from the others. Always so grumpy and never smiling, You were working towards some goal, I could see it by the look on your face, on the strength you put each time, and your coldness towards everyone. And I admired you, even though I would never become like this because I am different naturally. But I truly wanted to make friends with you. When you disappeared I couldn't sleep as well, constantly thinking of how you could be dead under the rubble of Stohess, not achieved your goal. And even when I learnt the truth about you, I just couldn't come to hate you. Now that I know your story, I want to tell you one thing: you were only surviving; you couldn't survive without murdering people. You wanted to come back to the person you love. And even though so many innocent people died, you don't have to lose sleep because of that…" Hitch paused. "Actually… if you lose sleep over that thing, it makes you a good person inside. You are human Annie, and you simply are protecting those you love and want to come back to them. I am not blaming you."

When she looked at Annie, the other was looking back at her with her eyes wide open. Her lips trembled and she tried to keep calm, but one lone tear still escaped her eye before suddenly Hitch jumped to hug her.

Annie gasped, feeling Hitch's body press against her. He hands instinctively pressed against the other girl's front in an attempt to push her away. Of course even in a weak condition like now she could easily throw Hitch away. For a moment she even considered doing so, however, a voice in her head was telling her not to. In a few seconds she realised it wasn't really a voice, but her own wish to have Hitch close.

It was... a weird feeling to say the least. All her life Annie was throwing people off her, her martial skills were enough even to fight strong men. And now she felt conflicted.

Hitch smiled lightly at her and lowered herself closer to Annie's red face. Her hot breath touched Annie's face and she made one more attempt to push Hitch away from her, but the other girl wasn't planning to let go of her. Gently she shifted them and let them both fall on the sheets together.

Hitch giggled, hugging Annie close to her chest and the blonde girl finally relaxed as well, allowing the curly girl to hold her.

It felt warm. Having Hitch like that. She sensed the other girl's sweet scent and it felt so comforting that she almost hugged her back. She stopped herself fast enough. But the longing feeling never ceased.

"Thank you, Hitch." She uttered softly, making Hitch only hug her tighter which finally made Annie give up and hug her back gently too.

Finally Hitch pulled away and raised up to smirk down on her friend.

Her thighs were holding Annie in place, while her hands slowly made their way to Annie's wrists and gently grabbed them. Annie held her breath as she stared up at Hitch who lowered the Titan Shifter's arms to her sides and pinned them against the sheets. Before Annie could even say something, she was forced to gasp quietly as the girl on top of her shifted her hips a bit, rubbing her center over Annie's.

It was enough to finally wake the blonde's instincts up and kick Hitch off her, making her fall to the side, and finally getting from under her.

Annie stared at Hitch in anger, while blushing profusely, but the girl in front of her only giggled and turned to lie on her stomach, while smiling up at her.

"Come on, Annie. You know I wouldn't do it if I didn't sense you want it too." She raised herself and crawled to the blond girl.

"What kind of bullshit is that? There is no such thing." Annie huffed with her face red in embarrassment.

Hitch only giggled and sat right in front of her. Her hand stretched out to grab Annie's wrist before sliding down to her palm and properly taking her hand.

"I missed you." She whispered, now smiling at the other girl, who somewhat wasn't tearing her hand away.

Hitch moved even closer, now sitting with their noses barely touching, just as her other hand went to rest on Annie's flushed cheek. Before the latter could even react, Hitch pressed their lips together tenderly.

Annie gasped into her mouth and tore herself away slightly before Hitch caught her lips once again and held her head close to her. Annie's thoughts were totally messed up. Her lips unvoluntarily moved on their own and she felt tingles dance through her whole body. Hitch parted from her and looked into Annie's blue eyes before Annie leaned in automatically and kissed her lips again. The curly haired girl's lips were soft against hers, moving ever so slowly and sweetly, leaving faint traces of saliva on her mouth.

Hitch gently pushed Annie back down on the sheets and this time Annie didn't oppose it. Her friend's lips felt soft against hers as she felt Hitch's hands travel across her body. It was becoming impossibly warm in the room and Annie's head spun unable to process what was happening between her and Hitch. The curly girl's hands caressed her sides before sneaking under Annie's hoodie and she gasped in her mouth, feeling the coldness of her fingers on her skin.

Hitch smiled against her mouth and Annie felt her deepen the kiss. Warm tongue entered the blonde's mouth, instantly brushing against her own and Annie shivered at the feeling. Her own mouth moved against Hitch's and her hands hesitantly went under the curly girl's shirt as well as both of them began to undress each other. Without hesitation Annie jerked Hitch's top over the other girl's head and once again rose up to rip off all the clothing from her, just before the curly girl did the same to her.

Hitch's breath stopped for a moment. Annie was beautiful. She couldn't look away from her beautiful, graceful body. She gently pushed the blonde girl on the sheets and hovered above her as her soft hands travelled to Annie's sides and caressed the skin there.

The Female Titan looked up at her through half open eyes, for a moment thinking that perhaps she should contain her dignity and push Hitch away, but her wish for the warmth that she lacked for years in her crystal cage was too strong. Besides, right over her was a girl that didn't turn her back on her even after she'd learnt about Annie's betrayal. Despite what happened, she was the one that visited her most often and spoke with her. Like a true friend.

Annie has always been a lone wolf, avoiding attachment as much as it was possible. The only person she's ever felt attachment to, was her father. And now suddenly a feeling crossed her mind. Perhaps... there was one more person.

Hitch's lips covered hers once again as the girl lowered herself to her, pressing her breasts against Annie's, making the latter blush profusely, but return the kiss nevertheless. Hitch's hand ran through the blonde hair and stopped at her partner's nape, pressing her closer and deepening the kiss.

Annie's thighs were suddenly roughly spread by the knee just as Hitch shifted a bit and left her mouth to move down, trail kisses on her jaw, while her knee began to rub Annie's already wet pussy. Surprised, Annie squirmed under her lover and gasped, bringing her hands on Hitch's back and scratching it shamelessly. Hitch hissed erotically and pulled away from the kiss to shift once again and position her thin fingers over Annie's pussy. The latter inhaled sharply at the unexpected feeling when two fingers were suddenly thrusted inside of her, and before she could even process what the curly girl was doing, Hitch moved her fingers fast in and out, brushing over her wet inner walls and making Annie arch her back and moan.

Hitch leaned to her once again, smirking in victory, but Annie wouldn't give in that quickly. Before Dreyse could react, the Titan Shifter bit right into her shoulder, making Hitch growl in response and press herself even closer, while still thrusting into Annie's. The blonde's hands suddenly found themselves on Hitch's breasts as the former flicked her fingers over sensitive buds, earning sweet moans from the other girl, before leaning up and bringing her lips to suck on one nipple.

Leonhart moved her hips forward and up in unison with these movements, thus helping to increase the friction while Hitch rolled her head back enjoying Annie please her nipples. It was amazing how quickly they found a point of balance between stimulations that brought pleasure to each of them.

As Annie felt herself coming closer, she suddenly collected all her strength and entwined her legs around Hitch's waist before turning them over, resulting in Annie being on top now.

Hitch smirked up at her partner in challenge before Annie spread her knees wide and pressed her lips to the clit. From the sharp pleasure that pierced her Hitch moaned softly. The blonde's hands began to stroke the inside of her thighs, just as her tongue caressed the sensitive bud. Hitch grabbed her head while making a fistful of blond hair and pressed it closer, shivering at the sensations. Moans were escaping her lips while her hips moved involuntarily.

Annie's licks and soft sucks became more frequent. Her fingers moved further and entered her friend too, causing a new wave of desire.

"... more ..." – words unconsciously broke from the curly girl's lips.

The blonde girl felt her partner coming closer and her own arousal reached its peak as well. Quickly she pulled away, causing Hitch to pout a little, but then her friend squeaked in anticipation as Annie rearranged their feet into a scissoring position, now pressing their clits to each other and not losing any time before starting to rub them together.

Both could no longer restrain themselves, feeling the approaching orgasm. Burning waves of pleasure scattered throughout their bodies with Hitch coming a few seconds faster than Annie, who didn't stop intimate caresses before their orgasms didn't cease.

Gasping, she fell beside her friend on the bed, instantly feeling as Hitch scooped over to her and hugged her body. Her head rested in between Annie's shoulder and cheek and she didn't lose the chance to place a few affectionate kisses on the blonde's neck.

Annie turned her head to her friend and her hand went to stroke the soft curly hair.

"I missed you too, Hitch." She said in a bit of tired voice and the other girl looked up to her only to see her lover close her eyes and fall asleep instantly, for the first time after her escape from the crystal.

Hitch smiled up at her before pulling away and covering the two of them with a blanket.

It was nice Annie was finally able to fall asleep. Tired from their activities.

She looked up to see Annie's relaxed face, which was still a bit red. It was funny how back then when Annie was in the Military, Hitch would always find her face grumpy and scary even in her sleep. Now, however, Annie's features were soft and relaxed. Hitch smiled up at her lover who was finally able to get some rest. She still wanted to get back to her dad and her guilt was probably still present, but at least Hitch's words were a small step to forgiving herself. Hitch returned to embrace her lover in her sleep.

The sun was already rising slowly over the horizon, bathing the streets in its bright light faster than usual due to the disappearance of the walls. Hitch closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep right away. And when the warm early summer rays of the rising sun entered the room and fell on their faces, a small smile finally appeared on Annie's face. All snuggled up in her friend's arms and touched by the sun her heart finally throbbed in happiness, sending the feeling into her sleep. It was warm.


End file.
